unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian of Vandora's Pass
Guardian of Vandora's Pass 'is the seventh map in 7 Bullets. 'Description Jones ventures deeper into the temple grounds and faces his greatest challenge yet. 'Weapons and Items' Note: the number of weapons and items that appear will vary based on difficulty. *Nali Fruit x8 *Dispersion Pistol Powerup x1 'Creatures and Enemies' Note: the number of enemies that appear will vary based on difficulty. *Guardian x1 *Stone Titan x10 *Tentacle x2 Translator Messages #The staircase of Vandora's Pass will be revealed when the Five Stones meet the Eye of the Twin Suns. Beware the Guardian of Vandora's Pass, for the beast cannot be vanquished. Only one who crosses the Great Bridge will have the wisdom to enter. #The Prophet Haute awaits the traveler in the Holy Sanctum. The path to the righteous must must purified. Once the Icon's seal is brushed by the natural waters of Na Pali the passage will allow entry to the traveler who seeks the Prophet's wisdom. #In a time of great darkness, the Prophet Haute brought hope where there was none. His wisdom inspired the Nali and brought about the belief that one day a hero would come to vanguish the demons that had infected the once beautiful land of Na Pali. Haute was slain by the demons for his courage and bound to the holy cross that now stands as a reminder of the faith all Nali have for the Gods of Good Lore. The Godess Vandora took pity on the brave Haute and guided his soul, now shed from his frail physical form and gave him the gift of etheral being. The apparition, now bound to the sacred stone of Vandora, awaits the traveler with visions of wisdom. #The Icon' Seal will open its eye when the life giving element of Na Pali is placed into the basin. The amount applied must be equal to a peasant's measuring container, no more no less. #...I hid a powerful artifact in this secret place. Those who pass the Guardian will need it for what's ahead. We the Caretakers of the Prophet's Sanctum have been entrusted with the task of making the traveler's trial worthy of the great Prophet's vision. The holy crystal is massive, only its edge is visible. When the power of the crystal comes forth upon the battered form of the lame tool the object will be transformed! Rusted metal will glow with radiance, dull arrowheads will pierce mountains, chipped daggers will slice boulders. The final trial is the most difficult, only a brave traveler will prevail.... #The Great Crystal harnesses the power of unworldly might. The Traveler must place an offering of flawed construction so the Great Crystal may bestow the forsaken instrument a gift of unmatched utility. This offering will be be needed to confront the final trial before the seeker can call upon the Prophet Haute for his guidance and wisdom. #The seeker must confide in the Great Prophet Haute to gain acceptance into Vandora's Pass. The Inner Sanctum of the Prophet is guarded by the Fallen Gods. The way is shut. The seeker must strike the Six Seals to open the path to the Great Prophet's altar. #'Private Mott, USM log entry:' I was seperated from my team when the spiders ambushed us. I Got bit and sprayed with this toxic residue. There was too many of them so I retreated into a small conduit hidden under some plants. Led into a very old water storage passage. My flashlight broke and I crawled blindly until I made the mistake of falling down some sort of well. I broke my leg in the fall and came into this chamber. All the doors seem to be locked and my Shockrifle got busted so now it's just a heavy crutch. Like it matters, The poison in my system plus my other injuries are taking their toll. I have a fever, I only hope the others find me... #Greetings Traveler. I am the one called Haute. I am sorry I cannot be with you in the physical world, for it has been an age since my passing. The reward for my sacrifice was for my soul to be placed in the etheral realm of conciousness where I can aid those who seek my guidance. To be standing here means you have found the Holy Shrine....though now its white gates have been wethered by the effects of time. I have looked into your heart....Soldier....and I can see you have good intetions...even though your past is shrouded in the horrors of a warrior's life . I will give you the gift of my vision... #....Your path is treacherous....you have much darkness in your life, Soldier, and your situation now appears grim. Your quest was interupted, those who have stolen your objective are of your own race...but their goals are impure. I'm afraid your path will end in bloodshed and violence. In order to reclaim what was taken you will be forced to take the life of your own kind.... #....I have shown you your friends...many still live, including the one named Crowley. He is taking his warriors onward to your enemy, hoping to achieve the same goal you yourself are attempting. I fear death will come upon your friends...many will die, the confrontation Crowley is about to walk into will cost him many soldiers. Your enemy kin are waiting for him, they know he is coming. Nomatter how fast you are...this will occur. It is too late to save them. Crowley will be taken prisoner, you will meet him again....but how and when and if he will survive is unclear.... #.....You already know of the one who pursues you. He is known as the Ghost of Oraghar, he lived many centuries ago, when the Skydemons first came from the heavens. He lived by a strict code, something he felt was tarnished as his clan abandoned their noble warrior heritage to become scavengers and slave holders. He turned against his own in a mighty battle that left many dead. His wounds would have killed him if not for the aid of a mechanical race that had also fallen from the stars. #The Skydemons call him the Scarred One and he has roamed the wilderness of Na Pali for an age. The Scarred One is a nomad, living day to day in his endless lifespan for the sake of engaging in combat. He is a hunter who preys on suitable opponents. He is more dead than alive now...his organs replaced by technology...his own blood carries tiny mechanisms that will heal a wound in seconds. His red eye has locked its gaze upon you Soldier...for whatever reason....he has made you his prey. #The Scarred One is close, closer than you can imagine. He has followed you from the Thunderbird embedded in the Great Trench, he was there...watching as you were struck by the lighting weapon....he has stood by and waited for you to wake and regain your strength. You will have to confront the Scarred One at some point, your path will lead you to this inevitable direction. He is unlike anything you have yet encountered...for all your weapons he wiill keep coming. The only way you can defeat this Nemesis is to remove the part of him that is still alive. I already see you are no coward, but my advice is to flee from this enemy. I see death.... #...You have recieved my vision. I can only offer you luck...regardless if you survive to the end or not...there will be darkness. Lives will be lost and blood will be shed. Yours and theirs, friend and foe. The Blue Gate will take you back to the chamber of the Fallen Gods, I have opened all the doors for you Soldier. All you need is to go and meet your fate with the knowlage my guidance has given you. Find your friend...complete your objective...beware the Scarred One.